


【天陸】我家center養了一隻紅毛貓

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 「咦？天的家裡有養貓嗎？」「有啊，還是一隻紅色的小貓呢。」
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】我家center養了一隻紅毛貓

*肉渣與沙雕各半  
*靈感來自清肉湯三十題「第一次」

儘管下身的慾望早已炙熱難耐，可看著戀人眼眶泛紅、緊咬著下唇忍耐的模樣，九條天只覺得一顆心被緊緊揪住。

即便早先已經確實做好了擴張，自交合處傳來的鈍痛感還是讓初嘗人事的七瀨陸痛得難以自持。額際淌著汗水，他粗喘著氣，思緒在被戀人佔有的渴望與幾近被撕裂的痛楚反覆拉扯。

「真的太痛的話，這次就先算了吧，陸？」

俯下身，天吻去綴在戀人眼角的生理性淚水，柔聲詢問。

「咦？不、不要！」

愛人的提議讓陸慌張地收緊了本就搭在天脖頸上的手。本就清甜的聲嗓因為情慾的渲染而更顯軟糯，他直直望進那雙櫻色的貓瞳中，說：「我想要天にぃ⋯⋯」

戀人的愛語讓天微微一震，「陸⋯⋯」他的眸子因為染上情慾而再次沈暗下來，喉結艱澀地滾動了下。

眨著迷離瀲灩的眸，陸紅著臉，繼續未完的話語。

「天にぃ⋯⋯難道就不想要陸嗎？」

「說什麼傻話呢？」笑嘆了口氣，天俯下身去輕吻戀人的唇。在愛人饜足的喘息與凝視中，再次擺動下身。

*

「咦？天，你的肩膀怎麼了嗎？」

十龍之介方踏進TRIGGER的休息室，便發現正低頭打著手機的自家center衣領下隱約透出了貼布的一角。他走向沙發坐下，對天投以關心的目光。

聞言，天身子一凜。他停下手裡的動作，拉了拉領口，沈吟了好半晌才開口道：「⋯⋯前些日子幫貓咪打針的時候給咬的。」

一旁的八乙女樂抬頭一瞥，不置可否地輕哼了聲。

十龍之介睜大的雙眼寫滿疑惑，「咦？天的家裡有養貓嗎？」

「有啊，還是一隻紅色的小貓呢。」

貼心的八乙女樂搶先替當事人發言，卻只換來自家center一道凌厲的目光。

「誒？紅色的小貓？樂你見過嗎？」十龍之介一臉羨慕地看著八乙女樂，又接續著說：「我還沒見過這種毛色的貓呢！真想親眼看看！」

「你見過喔，就是——」

「閉嘴，八乙女二世。」

對損友投以殺人般的視線。天在對方不滿地準備啓唇反駁時，一臉睥睨地又補了句：「多嘴的男人活該單身一輩子。」

俗話說單身的人沒人權。八乙女樂雖還是一臉不服氣，卻也一反常態地閉上嘴巴、不再回嘴。他低下頭去，再次點開與紅色小貓的經紀人的對話視窗，傳送了一張哭泣的貼圖。

End


End file.
